There's a Fine Line Between Love and Hate
by Satan'sPixie
Summary: This is a rewrite and repost of an old fanfic of mine. Seto Kaiba and the new girl at Domino University hate each other from first sight...or do they? SKOC. Rating for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**There's a Fine Line Between Love and Hate**_

_Hi, so this is a repost of a story that I'd written on Quizilla. I stopped using it to post fanfiction over a year ago when they changed it. I'm rewriting this story as it was a bit crap; I will post the original if people want me to but you'll have to review me for it!_

_Obviously I don't own 'Yu-Gi-Oh!' and anything else you recognise is not mine. I'll give you a brief profile on the character in this chapter but I'll also explain a few changes I made to the 'Yu-Gi-Oh!' storyline:_

_Mai is the same age as the others, I always thought it was a little weird that she and Joey have a bit of romance going on when she's supposedly 25 and he's supposed to be 16 or so._

_Tea is a complete 'super-bitch' as a friend of mine would say. She really irritates me with her constant friendship speeches. She's not actually in this very much, she just gets mentioned a few times and might make a brief appearance in the last chapter or so._

_Kaiba can actually tolerate Yugi. While he does respect him in the original storyline he doesn't tolerate him as much as I think he would._

_Bakura's not evil anymore and neither is Marik. I always thought that if you got rid of their evil parts that they could be friends with Yugi and the others._

_Also Atem didn't leave, instead they found a way to separate him and Yugi. I sort of felt a little sad about Atem leaving so I decided to keep him in my story._

_**Character**_

Name: Elizabeth Delun Eirian James

Age: 18, 19 in three months.

Hair: Blue-black with electric blue tips, cut in line with her jaw.

Eyes: Sapphire blue.

Height: 5'9"

Body: Slim

Nationality: Welsh

_**Chapter 1: A New Country, A New Student**_

Elizabeth James stood outside Domino University feeling very nervous. Everyone seemed to know each other and, to her mind, she seemed to be the only new student there. As she was stood there looking up at the large and impressive building that made up part of thee main campus of the university, a tall guy with chestnut hair and ice cold cerulean eyes suddenly walked into her. (ME:*swoon* READER:*pokes me with sharp stick*)

"Watch where you're standing!" He snarled, his expression cold and cruel.

"Well you should watch where you're going!" She growled back, fury evident in her eyes.

"Stupid bitch!" He muttered as he stormed off, his trench coat billowing as he moved.

"Bastard." She whispered to herself, shaking her head.

Before she could walk towards the building she felt a tapping on her shoulder. A guy with blonde hair that was the same height as her was stood behind her. "Hey, I see you had a run in with Seto Kaiba. He's the little rich bastard who thinks that he's the best at everything. I'm Joey by the way" He said in a New York accent, holding out his hand.

"My name's Elizabeth but everyone calls me Lizzie." She smiled "I know what you mean about him. He thought it was my fault that he walked into me!" she continued. Suddenly eight people came running up yelling "Joey!" There was only one girl in the group, she was tall with big blond hair who Joey introduced as Mai Valentine, all the others were guys. There was a fairly tall guy with brown hair that was spiked up in a point called Tristan; a tall guy with long black hair up in a ponytail and dice earrings called Duke; an average height guy with white hair and a British accent whom Joey called Bakura; and an tanned guy with longish blond hair called Marik.

"Guys this is Lizzie." Joey smiled as he introduced her to them. When it came to the last two guys Joey didn't need to introduce Lizzie to them.

"Yugi! Atem! How are you both?" She said excitedly.

"We're both fine, you never mentioned that you were coming to Domino!" Yugi said, bouncing up and down.

"Sorry about that, but I was trying to keep it quiet. Agnes made it clear that she didn't want me to leave or go to university so I had to keep it a secret until I left." Lizzie explained, hugging first Yugi and then Atem.

"How'd you know Lizzie guys?" Marik asked, looking slightly jealous that she was hugging them.

"Lizzie's my cousin and she met Atem at the British Duelling finals last year." Yugi grinned, still bouncing up and down hyperactively.

"I remember hearing about that, didn't a newcomer swoop in and beat everyone?" Bakura asked ponderingly. Lizzie looked a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, that newcomer was me." She said softly. Everyone except Yugi and Atem looked surprised.

"Woah! You duel? I'll have to duel you sometime!" Joey grinned.

"Joey, she'd wipe the floor with you." Atem remarked.

It turned out that Lizzie and Mai were sharing a dorm room while Joey and Tristan were in the one on the right, Yugi and Atem were in the one on the left, Bakura (or Ryou as he said his name was) and Marik were opposite with Duke and some random guy next to them. You all got settled before heading off to a small café to hang out.

"So Duke, who's your roommate?" Yugi asked once they'd all sat down with their cups.

"Seiji Yamamoto, he's Tea's latest." Duke sighed. The other's all pulled faces.

"Who's Tea?" Lizzie asked, feeling a little confused.

"Tea used to be our friend, that is until she and Yugi started dating. Then we found out that she'd been cheating on him with another guy so we stopped hanging out with her." Bakura said, stirring his tea.

"Last I heard, she'd dropped out of High School because she couldn't be bothered with it and has no plans to go back." Mai said while blowing on her cup of hot chocolate.

"She'd better not come anywhere near me, I'll kick her arse for hurting my cousin, y gast dwp!" Lizzie frowned. Everyone apart from Yugi looked at her confused.

"What?" She asked.

"What was that last thing you said?" Tristan asked.

"Oh! I said 'the stupid bitch' in Welsh." Lizzie giggled. The others looked at her for a moment before laughing along with her.

"So what's everyone studying?" Lizzie asked when they'd calmed down enough to stop laughing.

"I'm studying Chemistry, 'cause I like to blow things up!" Tristen smiled happily. Everyone else looked at each other with slightly concerned looks on their faces.

"I'm learning Fashion design, I can never find anything that I like so I'm taking matters into my own hands!" Mai laughed pointing to a customised top that she was wearing.

"I'm doing Law,." Joey said simply. Everyone looked surprised, not many people knew that Joey had wanted to be a lawyer so it was a bit of a surprise to the others.

"I'm studying Music. I want to be a world class pianist." Bakura smiled. Everyone looked at him while trying to suppress smirks.

"What? Oh for pete's sake! I said 'PIANIST'! Not 'Penis'!" He growled when he realised why they were smirking at him.

"I'm studying maths." Marik said quickly, changing the subject.

"I'm studying History with Archaeology." Atem grinned.

"Well we _**couldn't**_ have guessed that!" Mai said sarcastically.

"And I'm doing Politics. What are you doing Lizzie?" Yugi smiled.

"I'm doing French and Linguistics as well as English Literature." She smiled as they gasped.

"Why?" Mai asked being the first to recover from her surprise.

"I love to read so English Literature is a great subject for me and I want to teach French." She explained.

"Oh, great. I'm in a class with the clumsy idiot!" A cold voice behind them said...


	2. Important Author Note

_**IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE!**_

_Hey guys, this is an author note just to say sorry it's been so long since I've updated any of my stories. Unfortunately my laptop was infected by a virus which completely killed it so I had to wipe my laptop completely and the wireless internet was one of the things that was removed when it was wiped. I've only just got it back on so I'll be able to start updating more often now. I'm really sorry guys, thanks for being so patient._


End file.
